criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Off Your High Horse
Get Off Your High Horse is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fortieth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred eleventh case overall. It takes place in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot Rose reported that a body was found in the stables of the Ascroft Races. Isaac and the player went there to collect the body of jockey Anna Jewell, whose head had been bashed in. Mid-investigation, Archie Rochester greeted the team in the grand enclosure at the Ascroft. Later, Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang expressed her outrage at the Squad treating Princess Eliza Rheinberg of Splichtenstein as a suspect. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Eliza for the murder. When she admitted to the murder, Eliza revealed her true identity was a poor flower girl named Eliza Fairfax. Later in life, she took on a princess persona. However, Anna, who was childhood friends with her, recognized her at a soirée. During a party, Anna began talking more and more as she got drunk. Afraid that her identity would be revealed, Eliza brought Anna to the stables to talk to her. However, her temper got the better of her, so she walloped her head with a stirrup until she died. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 18 years in prison. After the trial, Maddie and the player helped Chief Wright get ideas for a gift to give Bernadine Rochester, who he was courting. Afterwards, Diego expressed suspicions on the Concordian Telephone Company, advertised by Leopold Rochester. Diego and the player talked to Archie, who said that the bonds to the company were being sold in the grand enclosure. There, they found a portfolio of documents on the company's bonds, which (per Evie) proved that the Rochesters did not invest in the company. Meanwhile, Isaac got over his fear of horses by taking a pony on a ride. After the events, Diego told the player to be on the lookout for the bonds. Summary Victim *'Anna Jewell' (found in the stables with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Stirrup' Killer *'Eliza Rheinberg' Suspects RShahMOTPP.png|Rahul Shah LHighmoreMOTPPC211.png|Lady Highmore ERheinbergMOTPP.png|Eliza Rheinberg ARochesterMOTPPC211.png|Archie Rochester MDobbyMOTPP.png|Milton Dobby Quasi-suspect(s) AWrightMOTPPQ211.png|Arthur Wright Killer's Profile *The killer eats macarons. *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Stables.png|Stables CrimeScene_Horse_Stall.png|Horse Stall CrimeScene_Grand_Enclosure.png|Grand Enclosure CrimeScene_Head_Table.png|Head Table CrimeScene_Department_Store.png|Department Store CrimeScene_Store_Counter.png|Store Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stables. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Broken Toy Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Anna Jewell) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Faded Invitation) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Invitation Text; New Suspect: Lady Highmore) *Ask Lady Highmore about her connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Invitation Text unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Grand Enclosure) *Investigate Grand Enclosure. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clues: Pocket Watch, Victim's Cravat) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Opened Pocket Watch; New Suspect: Eliza Rheinberg) *Talk to Princess Eliza about the murder. (Prerequisite: Pocket Watch deciphered) *Examine Victim's Cravat. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath freshener) *Examine Broken Toy Pieces. (Result: Straw Horse; New Suspect: Rahul Shah) *Inform Rahul of Anna's murder. (Prerequisite: Straw Horse unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macarons) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Archie Rochester. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Department Store; Profiles updated: Archie eats macarons, Lady Highmore eats macarons) *Investigate Department Store. (Prerequisite: Archie interrogated; Clues: Framed Magazine Cover, Locked Box) *Examine Framed Magazine Cover. (Result: Milton Dobby's Horse; New Suspect: Milton Dobby) *Talk to Milton Dobby about the victim. (Prerequisite: Milton Dobby's Horse identified; Profile updated: Milton eats macarons and uses breath freshener) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bouquet) *Analyze Bouquet. (12:00:00) *Confront Lady Highmore about the insulting bouquet. (Prerequisite: Bouquet analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Head Table; Profiles updated: Lady Highmore uses breath freshener, Eliza uses breath freshener) *Investigate Head Table. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clues: Betting Slip, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Betting Slip. (Result: Better's Name) *Talk to Princess Eliza about losing the bet on the victim. (Prerequisite: Better's Name decoded; Profile updated: Eliza eats macarons) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Bloody Stirrup) *Analyze Bloody Stirrup. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Stirrup; Profile updated: The killer uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Store Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Shopping Bag, Victim's Book, Victim's Blouse) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Flyer) *Question Milton about his views on women. (Prerequisite: Flyer found; Profiles updated: Milton uses sunscreen, Lady Highmore uses sunscreen) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Victim's Book) *Analyze Victim's Book. (09:00:00) *Ask Archie about Anna's love token. (Prerequisite: Victim's Book analyzed; Profiles updated: Archie uses sunscreen, Eliza uses sunscreen) *Examine Victim's Blouse. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Horse Grooming Powder) *Confront Rahul about the slashed blouse. (Prerequisite: Horse Grooming Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Rahul uses breath freshener) *Investigate Horse Stall. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Saddle, Jockey Hat) *Examine Saddle. (Result: Orange Fibers) *Analyze Orange Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Jockey Hat. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Run for Your Money (4/6). (No stars) A Run for Your Money (4/6) *See what the Chief wants. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Department Store. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Embroidered Peacock) *Analyze Embroidered Peacock. (06:00:00) *Ask Archie about the bonds. (Prerequisite: Embroidered Peacock analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Grand Enclosure. (Prerequisite: Archie interrogated; Clue: Locked Portfolio) *Examine Locked Portfolio. (Result: Bond Investors) *Analyze Bond Investors. (06:00:00) *Talk to Rahul about Bontemps' fear of horses. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money) *Investigate Stables. (Prerequisite: Rahul interrogated; Clue: Bucket) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Horse Blinders) *Give the horse blinders to Rahul. (Prerequisite: Horse Blinders found; Reward: Flamboyant Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "get off your high horse," which means to talk or act better than you are. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *When examining the shopping bag found in the "Store Counter" crime scene, a parody of the popular Uncle Sam recruitment poster can be seen. *Splichtenstein's name may have been derived from Liechtenstein. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Wolf Street